Forum:Reasonable updates I would like to see before the next DLC
Mr Six 16:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I think Borderlands is a great game. Some aspects of the game are a little glitchy at times, but with the ability to patch a game at any time constantly looming, what game isn't? However, I would like to see a few additions to the game before I have to dish out some more cash for another addon. I enjoyed the hell out of the third DLC, but now that I'm level 61 the rest of the game is pointless. Can't we update the rest of the game and DLCs that I paid for to bring them up to par? Being able to take the 3 new cars out of the 3rd DLC would be nice too. I play on the PC, and the ability to swap weapons to other characters without involving a 2nd party would be much appriciated. How about a patch to fix the game breaking Mad Moxxi glitches? (I should probably note here that I don't own the 2nd DLC because of these glitches, so I havn't encountered them first hand.) Also, modded characters tend to be annoying. What's the point of raising the level cap by 11 when someone can just make a level 70 anyway? Enhancement mods where a cool idea, seeing how much they can expand the possibility for builds, but they disappear. Sad day : ( What would you guys like to see patched before the next dlc? :This sort of goes with bringing everything else "up to par", but I don't see the point of special weapons like Whitting's Elephant Gun, the Boom Stick, Sledge's Shotgun, etc. if they become useless when you reach 61. After all, you can obtain them at a maximum level of 48, but that's it. -- 22:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Have Berserk's health regen scale to his level better, it's so pathetic at level 61. *Allow Girl Power to work while Phasewalking. *Fix gun specific abilities like the Reaper not getting the melee boost, Vengance passing on to other guns, Chopper being able to fire while sprinting. *Fix the S&S Draco so it can actually get the title and flavor text in-game instead of having to use Willowtree to get it working. *Fix collision detection in DLC3, the most infamous example being in the Crimson Armory. *Fix loyalty mods getting deleted upon loading up. *Scale main game and DLC1 to host's level if played on Playthrough 2.5 with DLC3 installed. *Fix sniper rifles not always steadying when scoped and not getting hit (I always have to change weapons to fix it). There's other things I could add, but they'd be more about personal ideas on balancing the characters and not really fixes. StarPilot 22:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) personally, i'd love to see them tweak the handling on the racer...i'm tired of feeling as though my character is drunk beyond comprehension IbanezRokr 23:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) together with starpilots post id like to add that they should make control with wasd and mouse for turret look for vehicles, im a pc gamer and i still happen to try to control the vehicle that way and it would drastically improve vehicle combat If you dont know blind where you are driving you shouldnt be driving at all Demonique 10:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I would really like to see more backpack spaces. Or at least a bigger bank. One of the things I LOVE about Borderlands is all the cool weapon combinations. I love collecting different versions of guns I like and oddball combinations. (I picked up a vitriolic x4 wildcat lastnight and it's really cool, had seen dozens of wildcats, but never x 4 corrosive before). I think the bank on Moxxie ought to be something like 200 spots. 42 is a strange and small number when so many amazing weapons appear in game. Mbeacom 16:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) i would love to see the ability to choose the colors of some of the guns i have just because some of the pearls etc that i have are butt ugly coughcoughbessieahem. but the big thing is the character colors. unless you keep some of the primary colors (blue, red, yellow, white, and black) your character looks like crap. i know this is a very small gripe, but i am reeeeeaally into customization in guitar hero etc, and the color options for mordecai for example,the only vibrant colors are like, green. ew. ShadyCake 16:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) about the colours, id like to be able to choose them like with photoshop/paint custom colour, so not everyone is forced to open gibbed just to have the colours he or she does want (my sns tormentor looks epic, leapfrog bright green, yellow, darkened green, all about serpens)Demonique 17:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- second, I also agree with ShadyCake, Its not the main focus, but the limited color options for the characters is just ridiculous. Lone-Wanderer 18:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No more 70's! I mean, couldn't they just weed out all the players who have more than maximum skill points/bag slots/level cap, etc. when trying to join an online game? Also I think that Crawmerax should be harder and have better loot if you solo him. Oh and I love the Weapon color customization idea, maybe a Moxxi Vendor? Or just go to Moxxi? -''DeviateBeaver'' (sigh) T.T ''back to the topic, I think the penitrator and draco should be fixed like the original pearls. Aaaaaannnnndddd you people should stop arguring about glitches ( if they aren't harmfull to you then stop complaining) so '''shut up' . if you hate me then I'll meat you with a One shot hello 02:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I know that the guns dropped after each round in DLC 2 aren't usually anything to scream about, but I noticed that if it only drops 1 gun on the platform, it's because the other 2 are stuck in the ceiling. I normally wouldn't care, but there were at least 3 purple revolvers that I would have liked to have at least seen. It would be great if they could fix that...AND GIVE BETTER GUNS, TOO! I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 03:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Personally the only thing I don't like about Craw is that most of his attacks are based on a percentage of your total health/shields. A Brick with 2500 shields and 3000 health shouldn't be taken down to the same level of health as a Mordecai with 1200 shields and 1000 health. Kind of nullifies the usefulness of a tank. He should still do a boatload of damage, just not percentage based damage. StarPilot 04:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) As to stay on-topic: increased variation in the amount of Orange and Pearlescent weaponery. In simple, more guns. Honestly, what more could be asked for than adding more variations in a gun-ridden game?http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 14:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Getting back on subject... The game has a heavy RPG element, but i large amount of time is spent in cars. Other than level, and a skill or two, very little actually effects the vehicle. I would like to see all aplicable skills effect vehicles. Mr Six 16:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) On that note, I'd like to be able retrieve items from inside the vehicle. Maybe a function that just abosrbs anything nearby. Like when you run someone down, maybe there could be a few slots of "trunk space" in the car. All money and ammo would be directly applied to your person, but you could check the trunk when you exit the vehicle to rifle through any loot you've gathered. I know it's minor, but you never know what you could be missing when you're just boosting through someone, and jumping out after every kill is tedious and time consuming. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) i think the launchers are to underpowered against AI. Gearbox need to up the damage for them, lets face it they're only possible to get kills with if they're elemental or you spam the enemy with rockets. I mean come on its an explosion shouldn't they do the most damage per shot? IDave Ja Vu 05:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC I take it you've never used a redemption or an orange launcher before? Jmb1990 07:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) One thing i think they should add to Mordecai's skill tree is more bullet velocity for sniper rifles. I mean Lilith has it for SMGs shouldn't everyone have it for their specific starter gun to persuade the player to stick with those guns? (Tired of being kicked from games cause a siren can do my snipers job better T_T) Oh and more guns :D -''DeviateBeaver.'' Lilith's high velocity skill works for all guns, not just SMGs''. The incentive for using class specific firearms are the other exclusive bonuses afforded to each skillset. Also, each class has a specific skill that works universally, on all weapons. Mord has one that boosts accuracy on all guns, Roland has one that boosts magazine size, Lilith with her velocity, etc. There's a reason that some of these are kept separate from other characters, and that is balance. Some people here already complan that mord is overpowered, albeit the fact that he can't take damage worth a damn. Sniper rifles usually have a decent bullet velocity; indeed you often catch a glimpse of the bullet trails on SMGs more often. Perhpas the solution for you is to find yourself a Nailer sniper rifle. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I will use this forum to the extent of its design. I would like an update that fixes ALL storyline glitches . I would also like a bigger health boost to Brick (He's a TANK after all) and a bigger boost to his berserk skill (same reason). If the game only had 1 playthrough I coiuld understand the low powered beserker BUT you should be able to have higher damage to at least cause Crawmerax's minions some pain. More pearlescents(Eridian too!!!!!!!) and a skill for Brick to cause rockets to do CRIT damage.Mazman1521 22:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) But really, I'd say patch some of the annoying glitches in DLC3. I want to complete that "It's like Christmas!" mission! .Land0fChocolate 00:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Right then, now that I've unceremoniously deleted all the butthurt over modding and craw glitching let us continue On topic, extension of vehicle functions sound cool, fixing glitches, increased bank space etc etc... Obtuton 04:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I`d love to see an update that actually adds the latest bosses (obviously excluding crawermax) and enemies from the DLC`s into '''mad moxxi`s coliseum', i mean, who wouldnt enjoy fighting Knoxx in hellburbia or heck, even the destroyer would be cool... and lets see some better weapons being dropped! Firehawk234 10:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) @Firehawk234 Yeah I would like to see DLC 3 bosses in Mad Moxxie's arenas or at least (free?) update for Underdome riot that adds them. On the other hand I think that Mr. Shank would be much tougher in arenas, ad also much glitchier. Z.Zoric @Z.Zoric can you imagine a ninja assasain wave? "could it be! the ninja WAVE!" Firehawk234 13:49 April 11 2010 (UTC) Would be nice if at end game there was a thing to upgrade your weapons, basically, I wanna be able to play with The Lady Finger because it is a great gun, just to weak once your 61, or other guns obtained early in game, like TKs wave, maybe a way to get them higher lvl and basically re randomize with higher lvl so higher stats, also maybe a way to interchange some stuff on guns, like being able to put scopes on and take them off TreeJs 15:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Any level 58-61 Swatter with a scope is basically a Lady Finger. - Retjzkai 16:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Lady Finger has 100% crit damage, and its hyperion so they tend to have better scopes TreeJs 02:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Not sure if this would be a *reasonable* update and it does sound a little Warhammer but how about adapting the Underdome maps (and creating more) such that they can be used as duelling maps where each player is given a group of Skags/Spiderants/Bandits/Lance/Guardians etc to command against the other players. IMonkoii 07:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^Okay now THAT sounds freaking awesome - Antil14 How do you guys feel about a pet system? Or maybe an assistant claptrap system? Mr Six 15:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC Ohh my own crawmerax? or spiderant matriarch?Demonique 03:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) You mean like real-time strategy? I like it! Anyway I would like to see car combat focused DLC or Borderlands spin-of with many caracters/locations/creatures/corporatins/w-e form Pandora. Like Twisted Metal In Future or smt. Z.Zoric :BorderKart? IMonkoii 07:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you refering to mario kart or smt? Meh, I never played that game but I think that is a poor reference. Anywy Borderlands is the only francishe that would make Twisted Metal in Space decent game, IMO. Just add cusomizible cars many arenas/tracks and voala. There could be even bonus level in Jakob's Cove as an homage to Carmageddon (running over Zombies). And lest we forget there is hint in DLC3 during Thrown for a Loop mission that Moxxi is trying to expand her buisiness on races/car-combat. Z.Zoric I don't know if this is how I am susposed to add information. But I would like a system where, if you defeated a boss / something similar, you would unlock a colour for your char. Some examples, defeat craw solo, gives a colour, defeat craw in a group, new colour. You get the idea. In resonse to Z.Zoric and his car DLC, First I think that was kind of the idea behind DLC3 and its Crimson Tollway, which I did enjoy driving around on it. Second, a DLC that concentrates completly on car combat would be awesome, and I think there needs to be a custom runner ability. Has anyone noticed that in game lore suggests that Runners and the like are treated like a rarity? Yet you never pay for a Runner, and you always get a new one when one is detroyed. What I would like to see is a new runner setup where you have to buy a runner, and you can only use that runner, but it is made x15 more durable than any of the current runners and is fully costomizable; and also comes with a trunk to store excese loot. Lone-Wanderer 12:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I love it lone, and maybe if your car dies/breaks, you can pay a lot to get the same one back, or get a fresh one without "upgrades" for cheaper, sounds great with being able to customize, maybe change the weaponry on it and be able to use your own guns, i want some1 just sitting shotty with a proper shotty blasting ppl, lol would be cool TreeJs 13:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if i'm the only one going through this, but they really need to fix this one glitch I normally bump into. Has anyone spun like crazy while dying? This makes it impossible for me to get second wind unless I'm in the middle of the fight with a rocket launcher. This seems to happen the most when you get killed in your car. I hate to say it, but they also need to fix the Armory glitch. There are a lot of people who don't know about this and end up getting glitch in the mission because some idiot passes that point that traps them outside the area. Also, this would be a good patch if they would make it to where if someone is looking at a weapon, idiots cannot run up behind them and snatch the weapon right underneath your nose. This would make sharing loot a lot easier and keep 'weapon pirates' I would like to call them, from stealing orange and pearl weapons when someone is checking the stats or are about to pick them up. Yoshi-TheOreo, April 14, 2010. The actual term for these would be "ninja looters". But yeah, they're incredibly annoying and measures to curb their heinous thefts would be most welcome. Also, I have never encountered the rapid bleeding out rotation yet, maybe it has something to do with your mouse? - Retjzkai 14:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I really like the idea of a customizable car, seeing how there is little use for money once you reach a high level anyway. A DLC with missions and maybe even multiplayer arenas based around racing and vehicular combat would be bad ass. Mr Six 13:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC)